


Bug Lover

by C0smicMirr0r



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Formicophilia, M/M, a lot of bugs be carefull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0smicMirr0r/pseuds/C0smicMirr0r
Summary: "The only thing that makes him show any emotion is insects."
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Sig/bugs
Kudos: 6





	Bug Lover

-Uh ...

...

-So, that happened to you, didn't it? - says a boy with cyan hair talking to a ... leaf? -Hmm ... I see, calm down, everything is fine now -the boy says to the leaf, it was actually a little ladybug he was talking to. This one, with a larger arm and red in color, lets her sit on him gently-I'll take care of you, don't worry-let the ladybug stay there while he begins his way back.

-Hmm ... it's a quiet day -said the boy in a stunned tone of voice, he didn't look sad, or happy, he just looked there-I think ... I only did one or two puyo battles today ... hmm ...- The boy looks both ways to see if someone was close, no one in sight, everything was very lonely-No one is around ... I think ... i could ...- The boy continue on his way, until...

-Sig! Sig! There you are! -He heard a voice from behind, it was a boy in a purple suit and glasses who was approaching the boy with two-color eyes.

-Ah, hello Klug-in his voice stuns as always

-I was looking for you! I wanted to challenge you to a battle, and this time I am not going to lose-says Klug very determined, adjusting his glasses as a sign of self-confidence.

Sig was not very sure, since he was on his way to another place, but-Ok, let the puyo begin-still agree.

-You will see that now you will be no match for the great Klug!- He exalts as he lifts his spell book.

Battle in progress.

.

.

.

Battle ended.

-i won -Sig says with a small smile but the same tone of voice

-Damn! Defeated again! I need you to help me again! -Says the purple boy kneeling on the ground, defeated.

-Uh ..

-What happens? Can't you? -Ask something curious

-I have to go to a place- says calmly the boy with the two-color eyes

-Seriously? oh well, sorry to interrupt your way, where are you going by the way? Is it somewhere with several insects? -Says Klug with his hand on his chin assuming the fate of the cyan-haird, when he heard that word, he made his hair, similar to antennae, move in an agitated way-I think that answers my question , Okay, I'll look for you here later, see you! -Klug leaves the place, but not before falling on his way, he curses the ground and continues on his way.

-uh ...- The cyan-haird simply falls silent and returns to its way somewhere.

A while walking later, he arrives at a small place hidden between trees and stones, Sig goes down to this somewhat hidden place, he arrives and sits on the ground, sighs and taking off his bag, sits on the ground. The little ladybug of early, comes out from under the sleeve of his red arm -Ah, there you are little one, here ... you'll be fine- The little ladybug hides in the grass there.

-hmm ...- This one looks to the sides again, this time, no one is seen. From among some branches, some caterpillars appear that climb to the head of him-Ah, there they are-He says with a smile, the caterpillars begin to go down through the neck of this-Ah ~ hm-a small sound comes out of him .

The caterpillars slowly get inside his shirt, there were about six that were circling his arms and his torso-Ah ~ hehe tickles-he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, making the caterpillars have more freedom when walk-hehe i-it feels very good-he says keeping his voice stunned, but with a slight blush on his face, the caterpillars begin to crawl over his nipples, passing their slimy paws over him-Ahh ~~ hmm ~ - A few small moans were beginning to come out of him.

His emotions began to rise, he took off his shoes and socks, letting his feet touch the grass, from there, some ants began to climb to his feet and then to his legs-Oh! ~ Y-yes ~ -He says this with hormones rising little by little, he liked the way he felt the movements of different insects on his body, it was a kind of excitement he felt. The ants began to invade his legs, but his pants made it difficult for them to move, so he continues to remove them.

Both caterpillars and ants begin to move between the navel area and the thighs-Oh! w-watch out there ~ -he says there watching how they passed near his boxer; near his crotch, ants begin to bite his thighs-Ah! Ahh ~~ -This did not seem to hurt their bites, in fact, he was even more excited when he felt them; Some butterflies begin to settle on the neck of this, his wings gave a soft breeze towards the one he loved-Hm ... never ah ~ I have been kissed but ... hmm ~ their wings feel like kisses ~ -Leave feel the bouncing.

Including, some bees begin to approach him and when they do not move so much, they land on him, giving small pokes in his arms, as with ants, he felt exhilarated to such an action-Ah ~~ Ah! ~ -He raises his head , to realize the erection he had-Ah ~ ... I-must, take care of it ... ~ hm ~ -So, he proceeded to take off the last garment, his boxer, being careful not to hurt insects, leaves his member in the air with a fairly noticeable erection, so he proceeds with his regular arm, begins to rub it, even having all the insects above him-Ahh ~~ oohh ~~ -continuing with masturbation, some Caterpillars were heading for him-Ah! Wh-what are they doing? -He's confused, and taking over from above, he didn't know what was happening behind him.

What happened is that some caterpillars began to enter his back hole, as if they were a kind of dildo-Ah! Ahh! ~ -It was a mixture of strangers but excited, so he continued to masturbated, while he had some weirdo dildos inside him.

Almost! yeah! ~~ -Among all the actions, the moment of climax is closer-Ya! Almost! ~~ -It was very strange to see him so happy and excited, although it was seen that it was for quite curious things, and finally, after several actions-Ahhh !! ~~ -the event happens and he comes on top of it, Several of the insects are covered with his semen, but he was happy, it was curious to see him happy and even more so with a sexual situation. Several insects began to move away, while they left his body, between viscosity, bites and stings all over his body. Sig he just lay on the grass, he looked very tired but happy, his clothes were scattered on the ground, he just wanted to rest, so he did.

\----

-I swear I heard someone close here-says Klug who was walking by, hearing strange sounds.

-...

-Ah? you say i hear things? Look who's talking, the one who makes me hear voices in my head every morning, thank you very much-He says disgusted, apparently he was talking to his book.

-ahh ~ -Small moans are heard

-There is that sound again, it comes from there-the boy in the purple suit approaches the same place where the cyan-haird boy was located. His big surprise when he saw him, naked on the grass and with his member exposed in a recent cum-Sig! What happened to you?! - Klug tried to talk to him, Sig was asleep-O-ok, let me help you.

\---

-hm ... ... hm? -Sig wakes up in a bed, in a house, he had several band-aids on his body, including his red arm, he just looks around, a room with bookshelves and purple walls.

-Sig, you finally woke up, what happened to you? -Says Klug entering the room with a wet handkerchief, he passed the handkerchief over his face and his arms, his torso was still exposed but he had clothes on his legs again . Sig doesn't answer such a question and stares at him-Well? what happened? I found you ... in a rather curious situation with bites and stings, what happened to you while you were looking for insects? - The cyan boy's antennas move again, he is still silent, until he asks.

-What are the kisses like? -Sig says seeing his arms, Klug does not know what to answer to such a question suddenly, and somewhat blushed

-T-that has nothing to do with what I asked you-however he continues to see it, and decides not to continue insisting on knowing what happened, he did not look hurt, just confused -... Why do you ask?- tries to understand his doubts

-Have you ever been kissed? -Sig insisted on kisses

-Well ... long time ago, they feel ... cute, soft, if they come from someone you like and love a lot-Klug responds in the most descriptive way possible, he passes the handkerchief over his face cleaning bites, Sig He takes his hand seeing him in the eyes, the purple boy blushes at such an action.

-Can you teach me how kisses feel?- Sig tells him with his typical stunned voice, but he felt the curiosity and need for him, Klug blushes completely without knowing how to respond and being speechless.

-Ah! w-well ww-well ...- he looks him in the eyes and feels the need to teach him-s-sure-Klug grabs his face gently, approaches, and gives the boy with two-color eyes a soft kiss on the lips . Sig had never had a kiss like this before, not with a girl, not anyone, and indeed, it was soft as the fluttering of butterflies. This corresponds to the kiss hugging him, and they both end slowly separating their mouths-w-well that's how kisses feel hehhe-Klug says still very nervous and with his face like tomato.

-Thanks-Sig gets up and goes to take his things

-Wait! You shouldn't go yet, your scars still have to be treated! -Klug says stopping him

-I'll pay for your stay and care, I promise-says the cyan-haird boy, putting on his shirt.

-N-no, it's not necessary, calm down, I just wanted to help you since I appreciate you and I love you very much y-Klug covers his mouth when he realizes what he said

Sig before leaving his house, stops and says-I love you too-giving him a smile with a small blush on his cheeks.

The cyan movie boy leaves the house of the book-eater, the latter stares without understanding that he has just passed.


End file.
